


The Morning After The Night Before

by Andithiel



Series: Drarropoly 2019 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward morning after, Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry is Oblivious as Usual, M/M, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Professors, everyone knows but them, missing pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: It's the morning after the night when Professors Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy finally hooked up. Things could get awkward, but luckily, Neville shows up and makes everything worse.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563190
Comments: 21
Kudos: 234
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	The Morning After The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a team activity for Team Deluminator (go team!), based on a form we created to our Department of Lost Things (DOLT).
> 
> As always a huge thank you to my beta dream team [Etalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etalice/pseuds/Etalice) and [Scarshavestories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarshavestories/pseuds/Scarshavestories) for helping me with this ❤️❤️❤️

Harry woke up slowly to the sound of birds chirping outside the window. He squinted at the daylight slipping in from a gap between the curtains, stretching with a yawn before he started fumbling for his glasses. But his nightstand wasn’t where it used to be. Confused, he propped himself up on his elbows, rubbing at his eyes and looking around him. Where was he?

Someone was stirring beside him and he froze, turning his head. Draco was sprawled out on the bed, his eyes closed in sleep. Harry bit his lip as his gaze travelled over Draco’s pale skin, from his shoulder, down the curve of his spine to the twin dimples just above his arse, regrettably covered by the sheets.

Not knowing what to do, and afraid of waking Draco up, Harry lay down again on his back, staring at the ceiling, while images of the previous night swam through his mind. So apparently it had all really happened, it hadn’t just been a product of Harry’s imagination.

Since many of the students were away for the Easter holidays, he and Draco had been with Neville to The Three Broomsticks, intending to have a quick drink of Rosmerta’s mulled mead, but had ended up staying for hours, talking and laughing together. Somewhere on the way back, after dropping Neville off by the greenhouses, they had started talking about Quidditch, and like with everything else, they couldn’t agree on anything, especially not which team was the best. But unlike when they went to school, nowadays these fights felt more… friendly. Like bickering. 

When Draco stated that Alex Selket was Falmouth Falcons’ best Seeker through all times, Harry had shoved him with his shoulder, but as he was a bit tipsy he’d lost his balance and fallen against Draco. Draco had caught him in his arms, holding Harry up and pressing their bodies together, and Harry had felt his stomach swoop, like when he was diving on his broom. Draco’s face had been so close, but before Harry could summon the courage to close the distance and kiss him, Draco had beaten him to it.

It had been a chaste, soft kiss at first, until Harry had involuntarily made a sound almost like a moan, which had made Draco yank Harry by the front of his robes, turn them around, and press Harry up against the wall. 

“Do you know how many times I wished that I could shut you up like this at school?” he’d murmured before he’d crashed their lips together again.

“Professor Malfoy, this is highly unprofessional,” Harry had panted into Draco’s ear as he’d pressed himself closer, running his hands along Draco’s back.

“Oh, Professor Potter, I haven’t even _begun_ to be unprofessional.”

Everything after that was mostly a blur of blond hair and warm skin as their bodies moved together towards Draco’s chambers, while Harry’s arousal threatened to devour him.

And now here Harry was, lying beside Draco, watching his sleeping form, unsure how to proceed. He really wanted to wake Draco up by kissing those gorgeous lips, or by letting his lips slide along the entire length of Draco’s spine, but something made him hesitate. He wasn’t really sure Draco felt the same way about him. It was obvious he enjoyed Harry’s company, but what if he found out that Harry was head over heels in love with him and had been for quite some time? What if he only wanted some casual shagging? What if his only reason for taking Harry to bed had been that it was convenient, them being two single gay men living in close proximity without much other company? Most of all, Harry wasn’t sure he could deal with that particular conversation at this particular moment.

He got up and started to look for his wand. He must’ve dropped it at some point in the frenzy of undressing each other yesterday. But before he found it, there was a loud knock on the door to Draco’s rooms.

“Draco? Draco! Are you awake?” Harry heard Neville call from the other side. “Draco! Wake up!” 

The knocking became more and more frantic, and Harry started to panic. He couldn’t have Neville find him like this, naked in Draco’s chambers. It was more than obvious what they had been doing.

When Harry looked over at the bed, Draco was stirring, rubbing at his eyes. Harry dived under the covers once again, hoping that Neville wouldn’t come inside when Draco opened the door. Draco blinked his eyes open, they were soft and sleepy as he looked at Harry, and Harry forgot about his friend on the other side of the door. But then, the knocking started again, and Draco turned his head towards it, looking confused.

“Draco! Come on, please! This is an emergency!” Neville called.

Draco gracefully got up, and Harry forgot how to breathe when he watched him slipping a green silk dressing gown on as he moved to the bedroom door and disappeared into the other room.

Harry took the opportunity to continue searching for his wand, and after he located it, he started summoning his clothes.

“Draco, hi,” he heard Neville say breathlessly after Draco opened the door. “I’m sorry, were you sleeping?”

“Obviously,” Draco drawled, but he sounded far more friendly than he had during their school years. “What brings you here, Nevi—?”

Draco cut himself off, because Harry, who had started to get dressed, had lost his balance while trying to put his underwear on and fallen with a loud thud and a grunt of pain.

“Harry?” came Neville’s voice from the other room.

“Er, yeah,” Harry said, feeling his face heat.

He quickly yanked his underwear up the last bit to cover his private parts, because even if Neville had seen them countless of times when they were sharing a dorm, he didn’t much fancy his friend seeing him in this state. Though he realised that it really didn’t make much of a difference when Draco and Neville entered and watched him lying sprawled ungracefully on the floor: he’d never been more embarrassed in his entire life. What would Draco think? What if he regretted the whole thing now? Harry looked up at them, and even though they were upside down to him, he could tell Neville’s smile was amused, but he couldn’t decipher Draco’s mood.

“Oh, Harry, hi!” Neville said, a little more cheerfully than before. “Thought I’d find you here when you weren’t in your own room.”

Harry scrambled up, confused by Neville’s statement, but didn’t have time to ask what he meant by that, because Draco made an impatient noise, crossing his arms across his chest. “So, what _does_ bring you here, Neville?”

“Strutty’s missing!” Neville exclaimed, unnervingly reminding Harry of his younger self when he’d lost Trevor the Toad.

“Strutty, your ostrich?” Harry asked, remembering he was still basically naked when Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Neville gave him an amused smile even though he was clearly distressed by his pet’s disappearance. “I, er… Draco, do you have something I could…?”

Neville snorted, and Draco rolled his eyes before summoning another dressing gown. This one was black, and it was more comfortable than anything Harry had ever worn in his entire life: he let out a surprised gasp as he slipped it on and the sleeve glided along his arm, and then quickly tried to hide it by clearing his throat. He glanced at Draco, who was watching him with his mouth opened and his eyes slightly widened. He was probably appalled by the way the dressing gown was a little too tight for Harry: it strained across his back and he had to hold it together at the front to keep it closed.

“Thanks,” he murmured, and Draco shook himself, turning towards Neville again.

“So,” Draco said, his voice a higher pitch than usual and he cleared his throat. “Sorry. Strutty’s missing, and I’m guessing you want us to help you search for him?”

Neville nodded. “Yes, please. I’m really worried, I haven’t seen him since I let him out for his pre-breakfast pecking, and that was hours ago.”

“Of course we’ll help you, Neville,” Draco said with his gentlest voice, the one he used to soothe students plagued with exam anxiety. “I’m sure Strutty’s fine, but we’ll join you as soon as we’re decent.”

Neville looked relieved and grateful, then he snorted as he looked at the two of them. “Well, I don’t expect that to happen anytime soon,” he said with a cheeky grin.

Harry choked on his own saliva, but Draco looked like he was biting back a smile.

“I think you’re right, Neville,” he said as he waved him off. “We’ll try our best though. And… We’d appreciate it if you… didn’t mention this to anyone. Not yet, at least.” He glanced at Harry, who nodded.

“Your secret is safe with me,” Neville said as he ambled out. “Although, I should mention that this won’t come as a shock to anyone except the two of you.”

“What do you mean?” Harry said, peeking out of the door before he remembered that this wasn’t his own room, and he was wearing a dressing gown that clearly wasn’t his.

“Well, I can neither confirm nor deny that I’ve been confiscating betting pools among the students on when you idiots are going to hook up for months now,” Neville said with a wink, and then he was off, leaving Draco and Harry spluttering.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are lovely ❤️
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//)! Come say hi!


End file.
